This invention relates to a communications architecture for motion control systems such as robotic systems, automotive systems, or article processing systems, particularly for paper handling systems. In paper handling systems sheets of paper are passed in a generally sequential manner through a series of motor-driven components, such as belts and rollers. Frequently sheets experience high velocities and sharp accelerations during the hand-off from one belt or roller to the next. The operation of the motion control components must be carefully coordinated in real time to ensure component-to-component transitions are smooth and jam free. It is also often beneficial to monitor sheet positions, as well as motor shaft positions and velocities with sensors. Typically motion control, sensor control, and general system functions are controlled by at least one processor. Control signals must be delivered to mechanical prime movers (motor, solenoids, transducers, etc.) and sensor data received from the sensors. If there is more than one processor in the system, processor-to-processor communication must be supported as well. Additionally, in modular paper handling systems it is necessary to provide means for reconfiguring the systems and adding new modules.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a motion control system communication architecture that allows the system to be configured with a centralized control node and distributed control nodes.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide a communication architecture that allows the simple incorporation of additional modules into the system.
It would also be desirable to be able to reduce the quantity of wire required to connect the various elements in motion control systems.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide a motion control system communication architecture that allows wiring to be readily isolated from electro-magnetic and radio frequency interference.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide a motion control system communication architecture that allows for an increase in the number of common parts used, both within a product line and from product line to product line, thereby reducing system cost.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide a motion control system communication architecture that allows systems to be readily reconfigured, speeding product development.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide a motion control communications architecture that offers application level support services at power-up, including manufacturing and service diagnostics and that automatically configures a network after system reconfiguration.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide an architecture that allows motion control system nodes to be boundary scannable for testing, and to have boundary scan information be transferable to or from a single network connection point to provide for manufacturing test and servicing diagnostics.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide a motion control system communication architecture that allows the adjustment of the communications baud rate to achieve an optimum cost/performance trade-off.